


Closing the triangle

by yurisaurus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurisaurus/pseuds/yurisaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Ana work out a solution to their fight over Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】 Closing the triangle 三角成环 By yurisaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792806) by [batcat229](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229)



> For the kink meme: http://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=298407#cmt298407

“…and then the closet doors gave out, and they both fell on top of Paul. And that’s how the entire platoon of SEP recruits found out Jack was into guys.”

Ana cackled loud enough to get looks from the soldiers on the other end of the nearly empty bar. Her head in her hand, she let her elbow slid forward on the table, nearly knocking over some of the many empty shot glasses.

“That’s amazing. He never told me” she said, out of breath, peeking at Gabriel from behind her fingers. “That’s the third story like that you’ve told me! Was there _anyone_ in SEP he didn’t try to fuck?”

Gabriel grimaced, and didn’t answer. Ana noticed a second too late what she’d said, covering her mouth with her hands, but she was still holding back laughter. “Aw, oh no – never, not even back then?” He played with one of his own empty glasses, making it spin.

“He always said we were best friends, buddies, brothers – that we were better off like that, you know? And I kind of agreed.” He snorted, looking away. “And then you came along and started making eyes at him, and I turned into some…that jealous guy, in that play.” He’s nowhere near as drunk as Ana, but his speech is still a bit slurred. “Iago?”

“What? No, I‘m pretty sure that’s not how that play went” she laughed. “And no, look, obviously you two are the fated couple and I’m the second act obstacle. When we get deployed again, I’ll end up getting shot and you confess your undying love and ride him into the sunset.”

“Ride into the sunset. Not ride him.”

“I know what I said.”

Gabriel considered this. “No, that’s not how these stories go” he said, finally. “I die, make some dramatic speech, he rescues you. Probably guns down fifty Bastions by himself on the way.”

Ana stuck her tongue out and made choking noises in the back of her throat. “Rescue the girl? Really? I think I’ll keep the other story. At least I get a hero’s death, and there’s hot men kissing.” She laughed again at Gabriel’s face. “Don’t look at me like that! We have Internet in Egypt, you know.”

He sighed, dragging his hands down his face, but he was smiling. “I hate saying it, but Jack was right. We were being stupid and it was a danger to everyone. I’m glad we talked things out. Or drank them out.” He looked into the distance, eyes unfocused. “He’s always been better than me at the keeping squad unity part. I’m better at killing, but my official policy on emotions is that they don’t exist until I’ve had at least five shots.” Ana slumped further forward onto the table, smiling and closing her eyes.

“Yes. This was the adult thing to do. Get drunk and have feelings.” She sighed, apparently dozing off in her own arms, but after a few seconds she opened her eyes again. “All your stories from your SEP days…they were always about him and other men…” The lower part of her face was buried in her arms, but it looked like she wasn’t smiling anymore. “Does he like women at all? Was I just going after a gay guy like an idiot?”

“Hah! No, he likes women alright. SEP was just a sausage fest.” This seemed to get her spirits back up a little, at least. “Honestly, I think the only reason he hasn’t made a move is because he’s too dense to notice you’re flirting with him. That is his one blind spot, I swear. You could go to him and just ask him out; I don’t know why you haven’t done it already, I never took you for the type to wait for the guy to make the first move.”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because our commander kept getting in the way and glaring at me like he was imagining my slow, painful death.”

“…ah. Right.” He looked mournfully at the tower of shot glasses Ana was building. “Look – just go for it. I’ll stop being a dick and just deal with it like a goddamn adult. We’re in the middle of a war and I have a job to do, I don’t have time for this petty fighting.” The tower toppled over before Ana got to the fifth glass. “You have more of a chance than I do, anyway.”

Ana tapped the last glass she’d picked up against the table, biting her lip. “And…what about you?”

“I’ll be fine, I’m not some 15 year old whining online about being friendzoned – “

“No, I mean,” she looked him in the eye, setting the glass down. “Do you like women?”

The question caught him off-guard, and he took a second to process. What did she - ?

“Oh, fuck off, Amari – pity sex isn’t any less sad just because we both pity each other” he huffed, leaning back on his chair and crossing his arms.

“That’s not what I meant, idiot.” She was laughing again, at least. “And don’t dodge the question!”

“Fine! Yes, I like women. More than men, in most cases. I don’t see how that’s relevant…to…” She was biting back a mischievous smile, and actually wiggling her eyebrows. “No. No way. How drunk are you?” She was giggling like a schoolgirl, now. He should've cut her off two tequilas ago.

“I never took you for a _coward_ , Reyes!” She pointed her finger at him, prodding his chest in glee. “Fuck those old stories – I want to take option C!”

“I – wh –“ Gabriel wasn’t speechless often. He choose to blame it on the alcohol. “Just because I’m into women doesn’t mean I like you like that!”

“I don’t need you to! You just have to be able to look at me naked and not want to run out of the room.” She leaned forward, in what might have been a sexy pose if her uniform didn’t cover her up to her neck. “Does that sound fair?”

Gabriel looked down at where her cleavage would be under those layers of fabric. “…I think I could manage” he said at last, his face in his hands. “Let me know if you still remember this in the morning, and we’ll talk.” She whooped loudly, pumping her fists in the air, and nearly fell off her chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel sat on his couch, arms crossed and scowling at the front door, as Ana chattered rapidly in Arabic on the armchair next to him. The glowing screen she was holding showed little Fareeha giggling and waving to her mom. Gabriel glanced over to the clock on the table, and then back to the door, while Ana blew kisses to her daughter. She went back to English as another woman appeared on the screen.

“Elsie, thank you again for looking after her tonight. I’ll be there tomorrow at nine to pick her up, but call me if anything happens. Oh, I forgot to tell you, I put some yogurt in her bag with the other snacks, you should put that in the fridge before it goes bad. Did you find her sheep? She never sleeps without -- “

“Ana, relax” the other woman laughed, her voice familiar, and Gabriel actually paid attention to the call. “She’ll be fine. Look, they’re already playing, say hi, Ida! You go have fun, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Gabriel waited until she’d ended the call before speaking. “Was that Lieutenant Voigt? You didn’t actually tell her what we’re planning to do, right?”

“Yes, Elsie’s girl is only a couple of years older than Fareeha, so they play together sometimes. She’s sleeping over there tonight.” She put the tablet back in her purse and grinned. “And she has some idea of what I’m up to, but I didn’t tell her who with, no. I prefer not to brag about my sexual conquests until after they’ve happened.”

Gabriel faced the door again with a huff. “Could’ve called a babysitter.”

“They don’t usually stay overnight.” She was watching the door like a hawk, but wasn't fidgeting like Gabriel. She was still enough that if it wasn’t for the heavy makeup around her eyes and the very civilian clothing, she could've been sitting in her sniper’s nest. The silence stretched as the numbers on the clock changed, minute after minute.

“He’s never late!” Gabriel got up to look through the peephole at the hallway outside, dark and empty. He started pacing around the coffee table, scowling at the carpet. “He probably found out and isn’t even coming. I bet Voigt told him. This was a terrible idea.” He stopped, looking back at the door. “…I’m going to check the expiration date on the condoms.”

“They’re fine. I already looked.” He groaned and dragged his hands down his face and then back up through his hair, taking off his beanie.

The doorbell rang then, and Gabriel’s eyes widened as he threw the hat behind the TV. He and Ana shared a look, and he squared his shoulders, exhaled, and opened the door.

“You’re late.”

“Good to see you too, Gabe. Hi, Ana.” Jack walked in, looking around the living room, and set a case of beer on the table. “Nice place. It’s good to finally see it. Thought it’d be bigger, though.”

“Morrison, you’ve got the shittiest guest etiquette I’ve ever seen.”

“What? I’m serious – with your rank, the housing allowance should be enough for something bigger, right?”

“I don’t care about the size of the place as long as it’s not the barracks. If you weren’t stubborn enough to still be living there, you’d know that rent in Stuttgart is – “

“Do you want to have a threesome?” Ana blurted out.

Both men turned to look at her, mouths open and eyes wide. She'd stood up, arms crossed. “Don’t look at me like that! I didn’t come here to talk about real estate.”

Gabriel held his hands up in frustration, gesticulating for a second before just letting them drop to his sides. He was still looking for the right words when Jack spoke up. “Yeah, sure. I’m in.”

They both turned to him. “…Just like that?” Gabriel asked, flatly, while Ana grinned in delight. “I don’t even get to use my ‘we could die any day’ speech, then?”

Jack shrugged. “Hey, it’s a much better offer than I was expecting. I thought you’d brought me here to ask me choose one of you. You can still say your speech if you want, though.”

“So you did know that we were fighting over you! Gabi was convinced you had no idea.”

Now it was Jack who was smirking. “You let her call you Gabi? My plan to get you two to stop fighting might have worked too well.”

Gabriel tried to keep a stoic face, but he couldn’t with these two around. Holding back a smile, he rubbed his eyes in frustration. “I do _not_ let her call me Gabi, and I swear if the first thing you say when I take off my pants is ‘I thought it’d be bigger’, I’m kicking both of you out of my house.”

Their laughter made the final crack in the tension weighing on his shoulders. It was again Ana who made the first move, gripping Jack by the neck of his shirt and bringing his face down to kiss him. Gabriel watched as she slid her arms around his shoulders, his around her waist, as their kiss deepened, long and slow and breathy. She withdrew, his lower lip caught between her teeth, smirking as they looked into each other’s eyes. She turned to look at Gabriel, and he stepped forward, letting his hand fall on Jack’s hip.

“Okay, you’re wearing too many clothes. The coat is coming off” she said to Jack, pulling on it as Gabriel turned him towards him, kissing hungrily, fingers threading through the fine hair on the back of his neck. As soon as his arms were freed from the sleeves, Jack brought Gabriel closer to him, into his arms, bodies pressing together. After all these years, to think it could’ve been as easy as just asking –

Ana returned, slipping her hands under the thin cotton on Jack’s back, feeling up the muscles on his back and down his sides. She wedged her hands between the two men, fingers splayed over his abs.

“Hmmm. Very nice. I could do laundry on these” she said against Jack’s spine. He broke the kiss to snicker, only for it to turn into a gasp as she slid upwards and found his nipples. Gabriel took the opportunity to move his mouth to Jack’s jaw, and then his neck, trailing open-mouthed kisses, licking and biting. Jack sighed, fingers digging into Gabriel’s hoodie.

One of Ana’s hands came down to his crotch, palming him through his pants. “Guys - wait” Jack protested. Gabriel caught his earlobe between his teeth and grabbed his ass in both hands. “Bedroom?”


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they got to the bedroom, each of them had discarded at least one piece of clothing on the hallway floor, taken off between kissing and groping and one slap to Jack’s ass that had made him yelp. Ana was now lying on the bed in her underwear, legs dangling off the edge, laughing as both Gabriel and Jack desperately raced to untie their boots.

“Jack I can forgive, because he had no idea was he was getting into,” she said as her laughter finally died down, tracing the muscles on his shirtless back while he sat next to her, doubled over and working on his laces. “But you knew we planned to have sex, and still chose to wear calf-length lace-up boots?”

Gabriel scoffed, crouching on the floor as he finally managed to take off the left one. “Only kind of shoe worth wearing. You’re lucky I didn’t wear my shin guards, too.” He glanced up at the other two, Jack barefoot already, sitting on the bed and kissing. His eyes lingered while he went to work on the right boot. Ana was smaller than either of them, but still had a soldier’s physique, all lean muscle and gun-calloused hands. Scars from both war and motherhood were scattered on her skin, as well as several tattoos. The delicate black lace framing them was unexpected, to say the least.

Soon, Gabriel had joined them on the bed, his mouth pressed to Jack’s neck. Jack didn’t let him stay there long, turning around to meet his kiss, withdrawing the hand he’d slipped under Ana’s bra to bring him closer, nearly on his lap.

It was Ana’s turn to watch, now, and she took her time to appreciate the show. Jack and Gabriel’s bodies looked similar clothed – apart from the obvious differences in skin tone, they had the same height down to the last inch, the same build, the same martial stance. Seeing them together, though, skin to skin, the differences were clearer; Gabe’s ever so slightly bulkier frame, Jack’s barely more defined muscles, Gabe’s scars, Jack’s body hair. Propped up on one elbow, she let her hand drift down her body, thumbing at her nipple through thin fabric before reaching lower. 

Gabriel pinned Jack down to the bed, and he took the opportunity to slowly drag his hands down Gabe’s back and cup his ass, encouraging him to grind down. Ana’s fingers lazily rubbed over her damp underwear, the heel of her hand pressing down on her mound. Gabe trailed kisses down Jack’s jaw, and then down his chest, on a clear path to his crotch; Jack’s hand rested on his head, feeling the fuzz of his closely cropped buzz cut. Gabe kissed his hipbone, fingers teasing on his waistband, eyes lifting to meet his. Jack traced the sharp lines of his face with a fond smile.

Their little moment was interrupted by a bra falling on Jack’s face, blinding him. He lifted it to the sight of Ana taking her panties off, and grinned wide as she straddled his face, cunt hovering inches above him. He licked his lips, looking up, and Gabriel out a huff as he started undoing his belt. That earned him some attention, at least, as Jack lifted his hips to let him slide his pants off; but then Ana lowered herself just enough for Jack to reach up to her labia, teasing with his mouth before lapping at it with long, broad licks.

She grabbed the headboard and let her head fall forward, long strands of dark hair framing her face as she looked down. Jack held on to her thighs, fingernails digging in, and she ground down on his face, rolling her hips slowly. Her grip on the headboard tightened minutely as Jack’s hands traveled upwards, palms flat and rough against her sides and on her tits. He circled her nipples with his thumbs, softly at first, and then pinching and twisting when her breath caught in her throat.

Gabriel slid Jack’s briefs down, freeing his cock. He’d seen Jack naked plenty of times in the showers, but he wasn’t sure when exactly he’d started wanting him like this, flushed hard and laid out in front of him. He considered just diving right in for what he wanted, but had a better idea. Laying at the foot of the bed, he ran his hands up and down Jack’s thighs, slowly trailing sloppy, open mouthed kisses. He laid a hand on Jack’s abdomen, thumb teasing at the patch of coarse blonde hair, as he nibbled at the sensitive skin on his inner thigh. Jack angled his hips towards his face in anticipation, thinking he knew what was coming next.

And then Gabriel got up with no warning, making his way to the bedside table. Jack whined in protest, his face too full of Ana to beg. Gabriel got the lube and a couple of condoms from the drawer, showing the bottle to Jack, eyebrows raised in wordless question. Jack made his best effort to nod with his face pinned down by 170 pounds of world-class sniper. He moaned and squirmed, opening his legs further, and Ana craned her neck to see as Gabriel kneeled between them again.

Resting his face on Jack’s thigh, he put the lube to its intended use. He worked him open with more patience that he had for most things, fascinated by the chain reaction he could cause with just his fingers. Curling them on just the right spot made Jack arch his back and let out a low, rumbling sound, clawing at Ana’s skin, kissing and licking at her with renewed fervor, her fingers desperately pulling on Jack’s hair as whispered curses in Arabic escaped her lips. Jack sucked on her pink inner labia, and she lifted herself just an inch to feel the light tug as his lips caught hers.

Gabriel kept up his slow pace inside Jack. He kept his mouth just close enough to his dick that he’d feel his breath on him. He buried his nose in the hair at the base, taking in the heady scent. One of Jack’s hands left Ana’s thigh to try and get hold of his dick – but Gabriel intercepted it, grabbing his wrist. His fingers tensed in frustration, but went slack as Gabriel pressed light, tender kisses against the thin skin of his wrist, and then his knuckles, as if greeting a fairytale prince. He tensed again and let out a pitiful little whimper as Gabe took an entire finger in his mouth, swirling it with his tongue, and buried his fingers as deep in Jack’s ass as he could.

“That’s it, I’m turning around. I want to watch.” After one more jerk of her hips, Ana lifted herself from Jack’s face, one wet thread clinging to his chin a second longer. His face drenched, he took this second of respite to do all the begging he couldn’t earlier.

“Gabe. Gabe, please. If you don’t touch my dick right now I’m going to die.” He lifted a hand to his face, running it through his mussed hair, panting like a man who’d almost drowned. “And then you’ll have to drag your ass all the way to Indiana to look my mother in the eye and tell her that her son went to war and died from not getting his dick sucked in time – “

His rant was muffled when Ana settled down on his face again with a wet sound, facing Gabriel.

“Shhh. There are better uses for that pretty mouth of yours” she chided, with condescending little pats on his chest. The tip of a pink tongue peeked out from below her bush, circling her clit. Gabriel finally took pity on Jack, curling his free hand loosely around his dick, and Jack’s ass tightened around his fingers in anticipation. Gabriel bit his lip, imagining how that would feel around his cock, and licked a long stripe from base to tip.

Ana teased Jack’s chest as she watched, his nipples going red and puffy as she pinched. She was breathing hard, her hips grinding down harshly on Jack’s face, with increasingly jerky movements. She moaned as Gabriel dipped his thumb in the slit at the tip of Jack’s dick, making him tighten his grip on her thighs, and she twisted his nipples without mercy. Jack writhed under the two them, desperate for more of Gabe’s mouth. She leaned forward, hands at each side of Jack’s hips, clawing at the sheets as she rocked on his face, trying to get more pressure; his tongue flicked fast on her clit, and he held her as close to him as he could, arms wrapped tight as snakes around her thighs. Brows furrowed and eyes shut tight, she stilled and let her mouth drop open in silence, holding her breath as every muscle in her body tensed and the sheets wrinkled in her vise-like grip. Three seconds seemed to last three ages, and all at once she let go and remembered how to breathe. Panting heavily, she opened her eyes, meeting Gabriel’s wide-eyed stare.

He suddenly realized he’d gone completely still mid-blowjob, Jack’s dick halfway into his mouth. 

Trying to save face, he let go of it with a wet sound, playing with the tip like that had been his plan all along. “Done already?” he asked, pulling his fingers out of Jack’s ass and wiping them on the sheets. Ana let out a breathy laugh and rolled her hips against Jack one last time, slow, riding out the last of her orgasm.

“Of course not. The night is still young.” She got up on shaky legs, and plopped down next to Jack as he gulped for air, face red and wet. She glanced at the condoms lying on the bed next to Gabriel, and he got the message without her saying another word. He ripped open one of the packages. Under Ana and Jack’s attentive gaze, he put the condom over the tip of Jack’s dick, and rolled it down with his mouth; he only managed to get it two thirds of the way down before he had to relent and roll the rest down with his hands, but Jack seemed pleased, sighing and letting his head fall back on the pillow.

He sat back on his heels to finally get out of his pants. Belt and buttons undone, he pulled his pants and briefs down just enough to free his neglected cock, taking it in his fist. He rested his forehead against the foot of the bed and pumped it once, twice, flooded with relief to finally have at least his own hand on it.

He stood up to step out of the last of his clothes. On the bed, Ana was lying next to Jack, tasting herself on his face. They rolled so Jack was on top, head nestled in the crook of her neck, and she opened her legs for him, encouraging him to slide in. Gabriel put his own condom on, glancing at the vicious red lines Ana’s nails marked down Jack’s back.

She opened her eyes when she felt Gabriel kneel on the bed close to them. Jack kept kissing her neck, oblivious, but she smiled – wicked, challenging – and hooked one ankle behind Jack’s knee. She pulled his legs further apart, and one hand ran down his back, tracing every curve, to finally reach his ass and spread his cheeks, baring him to Gabe. Jack looked back over his shoulder with heavy lidded eyes, the barest sheen of sweat beading on his flushed skin.

Gabriel had to take a moment to inhale deeply and curse under his breath at the sight. He crawled closer to them, setting adoring hands on Jack’s body. Mumbled pleading escaped his mouth as Gabriel pressed the tip of his cock inside him. He kept pushing into that dark heat, agonizingly slow. Ana whispered, soothing, into Jack’s ear, as he held on to her for dear life, overstimulated and full to bursting.

Jack groaned at Gabriel’s first tentative thrust, replying with a jerk of his own hips into Ana. They didn’t so much settle into a rhythm as they gave into it, their initial fumbling quickly turned desperate. Ana was closest to the edge, hands scrabbling on Jack’s neck or Gabriel’s shoulders, long past caring which of them she was holding onto.

“Fuck.” Jack’s voice was strained, panting from the effort. “I’m close, I can’t – I can’t keep this up much longer.” He looked into Ana’s face, trying to see how close she was to coming again, but another thrust from Gabe had him hiding his face against her neck again with a pained moan.

“Just another minute, Jackie, please” she brought his head back up to hers, alternating wet, sloppy kisses with more encouragement. “I’m almost there, please, please”

For a second, Gabriel wondered if it would count as winning if he managed to get Jack to come before Ana did, before deciding that would be too mean. He leaned down, lips grazing the shell of Jack’s ear. “Yeah, Jackie, you heard her. Where’s that super soldier stamina now?” He punctuated with a thrust that had Jack gritting his teeth with the effort to last even another second. Ana’s fingernails raked up his back and on his neck as she crushed their lips together, all teeth and tongue, and he bit down on her lower lip as she shivered through her orgasm, much louder than last time.

Not needing to hold back anymore, Jack’s hips moved faster, desperate to finish. But Gabriel slipped his arms under his chest, wrapped around his torso, and pulled him into his lap, kneeling on the bed. Jack slumped back against him.

“Wait for me too?” he asked, pressing his mouth against Jack’s cheek. Jack turned his face to him, barely catching his lips in a sloppy kiss. Their hands fumbled, a fist around Jack’s dick, pulling off the latex, a palm flush against his abs, feeling the ridges of tense muscle as he lifted his hips just enough for Gabriel to feel the drag before sitting down again.

“Wish – wish you hadn’t worn a condom” Jack mumbled, with Gabriel’s teeth worrying at his neck, their pace speeding up, fist pumping relentless. “Wish you’d – oh, fuck -” his hand flew up to his mouth, too late to muffle his cry as he spilled into Gabriel’s hand, shaking violently. The pearly liquid dripped down to the sheets. “Wish you’d come in me,” slipped, barely audible, between his fingers.

That was Gabriel’s undoing – Jack, in his arms, coming for him, begging for him. Wrapping his arms tighter around him, he thrust with enough force that Jack had to brace himself on one arm to not fall face first into the bed. He bit into his shoulder, eyes shut tight, and after a few more jerks of his hips he was coming, too, with a growl that rumbled from low in his gut.

He let go of Jack’s shoulder, a thread of spit lingering, and he pressed his face against his shoulder blade as he caught his breath. They stayed like that for a few seconds, back against chest, while Gabriel’s blood pulsed its way back to his head.

Their breathing slowly returned to normal. Gabriel could feel it, Jack’s chest expanding in his arms, his agitated heartbeat. A hand slid on the one he had on Jack’s gut, fingers lacing together. He pressed a quiet kiss to the warm skin in front of him.

He opened his eyes and saw Ana over Jack’s shoulder, sitting cross-legged against the headboard. She was smiling, barely a crease tugging at the side of her mouth. He would’ve expected smug, or teasing, or even “I’m committing this to memory for cold nights in the trenches” in that smile, but it was – tender? Sincere? He didn’t want to think about it, not now.  
Jack moved, his hand reaching back to where they were still joined. Gabriel held the base of the condom to help him slide off, and tossed it in the trash while Jack crawled towards the head of the bed. He buried his face into one of the pillows with a tired sigh, Ana to his left. She traced the red welts on his back with the pads of her fingers, as if appraising a job well done. Gabriel laid down to his right, noting with a pang of pride the teeth marks and bruises blooming on his neck, his marks next to Ana’s. She traced these too, looking at him again with that strange smile.

“Well, that was pretty good, wasn’t it! Who’s up for a pizza before round two?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, this is finally done. It's 3 am, I'm done editing. This should not have been this hard to write. x__x
> 
> You can totally thank the wonderful liripip for this chapter, by the way, I'm not sure if I would've had the strength to finish it without their wonderful encouragement in fanart form: http://liripip.tumblr.com/post/151305824322/i-maintain-hope-that-begging-and-flattery-will
> 
> I hope you liked it! Don't get your hopes up, the next chapter doesn't actually have round 2 in it, it's just pizza and feelings. It'll hopefully take less time to write than this one did! :P


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel’s lips twisted in disgust after the first sip of beer. He wiped his face before a stray drop could dribble down to the old sweatshirt he’d put on to answer the door when the pizza came. “Jack, if I’d wanted to drink warm piss, I would’ve given you a goddamn safeword. It takes some real talent to find beer this bad in Germany of all places.”

“Shut up, you asshole, the beer is fine. I’m not buying your fancy IPA crap.” Gabriel and Ana were both at least partially dressed, but Jack was still entirely naked, lying across them with his head on Ana’s lap. “It’s not cold, but it’s not my fault you two jumped on me the second I went through that door. Didn’t even give me time to put the six-pack in the fridge.”

“No, don’t look at me, that was all on her.” Ana’s smirk deepened under Gabe’s accusatory look. “I would’ve had enough class to at least ask about your day before making a move.” 

Her startled laugh nearly made her choke on her pizza, dropping a few crumbs on Jack’s face. “Really? Class, is that what you call it?” she asked, eyebrows shooting up near her hairline. “If it weren’t for me, the two of you would still be bickering like children.”

“She has a point. Lukewarm beer’s not a bad price to pay for this,” said Jack, gesturing towards them with his slice, “whatever ‘this’ is.” He took a bite and chewed thoughtfully, looking at the ceiling. “So what _is_ this, exactly? That sounds like something we should all agree on before the two of you are back at each other’s throats.”

Ana looked at Gabriel, and Gabriel stared down at his beer. He could feel both of their gazes burning the side of his face as he stalled, taking a long sip.

“Hm. Well. Depends on what you want, really. It could just be three friends letting off some steam before risking their lives to save the world. It doesn’t have to be more than that. If you don’t want it to.”

“Gabe, I think I already made it pretty obvious I’m very into you, both of you. Just be straight with – stop it, Ana, don’t laugh – just tell me what the two of you were planning when you brought me here. Besides the sex ambush, anyway.”

Seeing his hesitation, Ana spoke up. “Jack, we both care about you. We both like you. And we’re both tired of fighting over stupid things. Now, come on, Gabi, use your words, I’m not going to do all your talking for you.”

“…do you want to be our boyfriend?” he let out, immediately regretting it. “God, no, that sounds stupid. We could huh, date, I guess, all three of us.”

Jack smiled up at him from Ana’s lap. “Tonight definitely went much better than I thought it would” he said, reaching out for his hand. “So does that mean all three of us dating each other, or each of you dating me? Because I’m down for either of those, I’m just curious as to what exactly happened between you two that night you went out drinking.”

A cheery ringtone started blaring from Ana’s purse on the bedside table before Gabriel could answer. Startled, she scrambled for her phone, pushing Jack off her and swearing under her breath. Her eyes widened at the number on the screen, quickly pressing the ‘voice only’ button. “Elsie? Is everything okay?”

“Ana, I’m so sorry to bother you,” Voigt’s weary voice crackled through the speaker, “Fareeha has a bit of an upset tummy, can you come get her? I did put the yogurt in the fridge, something else she ate might have been bad –“

Ana’s shoulders sagged in relief, but her tone soured. “Is that all? Have you given her any medicine?”

“I gave her something for the diarrhea, but her belly still hurts, the poor thing.”

Jack and Gabriel glanced at each other in awkward silence, setting down their pizza as Ana and Voigt exchanged medical details. Suddenly self-conscious, Jack sat up and got under the covers. A child’s faint whine could be heard in the background of the call.

Ana tapped her fingers as she listened, weighing her options. She hesitated before speaking up again. “I can be there in… half an hour – no, forty-five minutes. Keep her busy with some cartoons. Goodbye.” She ended the call abruptly, tossing the phone back in the purse. She kept her back turned to them, hunched over, and buried her face in her hands with a drawn-out groan.

“Okay,” she gave in at last, sitting up straight. “Okay.” With no warning, she shoved an entire slice of pizza in her mouth in three bites, jumped out of bed, and started gathering her clothes strewn across the room, still chewing.

The other two scrambled to help. “This is yours, right?” said Gabriel, tossing her lace panties at her. She caught them in the air and put them back on with no ceremony. He noticed the tag still attached to the back.

“I need to stop by the bathroom, get me a cab, would you?”

She was dressed and ready by the time he’d closed the app. She washed down the pizza with one last gulp of beer, and took her coat from Jack’s hands.

“I’ll go downstairs with you. I need a smoke, anyways” Gabriel said, grabbing a silver box from a drawer. Jack looked down at his still entirely naked body.

“Uh, give me five minutes to find my underwear - ” 

Ana’s eyes softened, and she stood in her tip toes to kiss him, cupping his face in her hands. “It’s fine. Stay here and eat my share of the pizza. Sorry about this, Jackie,” she mumbled, their noses pressed together. “We’ll finish this conversation later.”

He locked his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair. “Next time we’re not shooting things, the two of you have to take me out to dinner and a movie. And argue about how to split the bill.” He smiled into another kiss. “Deal?”


	5. Chapter 5

Light autumn rain pattered against the awning, and Ana let out a long breath before retreating back into quiet stillness, scouting the badly lit streets for signs of her ride. Gabriel took a drag of his cigar, the sweet smell joining that of what little wet soil could be found this deep into the city. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

“So…since when do you smoke cigars?”

“Ana, if you’re about to make a dick joke, I swear – "

“I would never!” she replied, putting her hands up. The corner of her mouth betrayed a smirk. “My, Gabriel, how defensive. I’ve just never seen you smoke cigars before, is all. I thought you only went for cigarettes.”

He huffed, smoke blowing out of his nostrils. “Most of the time I only smoke cigs. I used to save these for special occasions, but since we’re deploying soon I’ve been trying to finish off the pack.”

“Well, this is a special occasion, isn’t it? Unless you have threesomes every other Thursday.”

“Hmm. Wouldn’t mind that.” He took another drag of his cigar, savoring the smoke before letting it drift upwards into the cold air. “You think we’ll get a chance to do this again before we have to go shoot some more tin cans?”

Ana lit a cigarette for herself, taking a quick drag before answering. “I don’t know. Maybe? Not this weekend – I have to babysit Ida on Friday night, and -”

“Maybe you can guilt her into babysitting Fareeha on Saturday, given how tonight turned out?”

“ – my father’s flight lands Saturday evening.”

“…ah.” It struck Gabriel how little he actually knew about Ana, even though they’d been in the same unit for nearly a year. It seemed obvious now that he thought about it, but he hadn’t given any thought to whether she had any family other than her daughter. “He’s…coming to visit?”

“He’s staying with us for a week, yes. I could ask him to look after Fareeha for a night, but…” she trailed off, looking away from him. “I don’t know when I’ll have time to see them again. Who knows when we’ll get to have leave again. And even then, travel gets riskier everyday, and – well.”

She didn’t need to finish the sentence. They’d joke about their own grisly deaths over drinks like it was no big deal, but there were some things even they didn’t dare say out loud. They’d all seen the piles of bodies gunned down by E54 units, waiting for burial on the side of the road on their way to Eichenwalde, pointing them to their destination like a grim trail of breadcrumbs. Very few of the corpses wore uniforms. “After that week, they will both fly to Canada to stay with my ex-husband. He was kind enough to invite my father to stay with them, too, given the situation in Egypt.” She avoided his eyes, scanning the streets for the cab. “They’ll be safer there, far from the frontlines. He’s – very kind. Hah. I was going to say he’s a better father than he was a husband, but that’s unfair. After all, I was always better as a soldier than as a wife.”

She let the butt of her cigarette fall to the sidewalk, putting it out with her heel. Gabriel pulled out his phone and frowned. “Your cab was cancelled,” he informed. “I’ll ask for another.”

“The service is just terrible now that it’s humans driving them again” she sighed. “The true horror of war, isn’t it?”

Gabriel didn’t reply at first, tapping away. “Remember that conversation we had in the bar two weeks ago?” he asked after a few seconds, not lifting his eyes from the screen.

“Don’t ask me for details, but if I didn’t, we wouldn’t be here now, would we?”

“You know, we were joking around about how this had to end up with one of us dying, and Jack dating the other one? And then you said there was a third option. But I’ve been thinking – there’s still one scenario we haven’t considered.”

Ana hesitated. Gabriel put the phone away, but still didn’t meet her eyes. “The one where Jack rejects us both? I think we don’t need to worry about that one anymore,” she finally offered in a joking tone, but her smile wavered.

“You’ve seen him fight.” What was left of her smile slid off her face. “You know which one of us is more likely to run in front of a line of Bastion units in some botched attempt at heroism.”

She closed her eyes, rubbing the side of her face as if wishing away a headache. “Gabriel, don’t do this now.”

“I just need to know _why_ ,” he urged, stepping closer to her. “I know why _I’m_ doing it. You’ve heard we were the only two to make it out of SEP alive, right? I’d walk to hell and back for him. I already have. I just don’t get why you’d risk starting something with a man who’s only still alive because the last twenty omnics he’s charged into happened to have shit aim.”

She lifted her chin to face him, jaw set firm. “For the same reason you’re not saving one of those cigars for when the war ends. God, you’re stubborn. I’m not giving up on a good thing just because it might end.” She huffed, but it turned into a laugh at the last second. “Besides, he’s managed to survive just fine so far, hasn’t he? You’ve looked after him, and now I will, too. He’s not going to die now. Not with me watching your backs.”

The fire in her eyes was all too familiar – he’d seen it in a lighter pair of eyes often enough.

“You really believe that.” 

“I do,” she answered, though it wasn’t a question. Her half-cocked smirk had found its way back to her face. “Whatever happened to no feelings while you’re sober? Don’t tell me two beers did this to you.”

This finally cracked a smile out of him, and he tried and failed to contain a hopeless laugh. “You did this to me, you witch. ‘Use your words’. Fuck. You’re something else.”

A quip was nearly past her lips when the honk of a horn made both of them turn their heads. A car was hovering near the sidewalk, the half-asleep driver leaning out of the window with an irritated tilt to his mouth.

“Listen.” Ana grabbed Gabriel’s wrist, speaking urgently. “Fareeha and my dad leave two days before we do. We might have time to meet again then. We’ll talk.” She beamed at him, planting a kiss on his cheek before turning to leave. “Now go fuck our boyfriend for me, will you?”

“Our – “ he stammered, but she was already getting in the car, yelling directions at the man in the front seat. “…right. Our boyfriend.” Gabriel looked up to the building as the tail lights sped away. He could get used to that, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETTER LATE THAN NEVER, I thought this would be 4 chapters but ended up splitting up the last one. Wow this is finally over. Idk if I'd characterise them the same way if I'd started writing this after the Uprising event, but...I'm pretty happy with how it turned out! Thanks to everyone who left kind comments. :D


End file.
